Batman: The Musical
by Harley Quinn Ninja
Summary: Take a trip through Gotham as the most deadliest villians work together. Will Catwomen turn good in order to be with Batman? Will Batman capture The Joker and take him back to Arkham before he can terrorize Gotham? Read this and find out!  D


_The Songs from The Batman Musical have been stuck in my head for over 2 weeks now! So I gave in and started writing this. I do NOT own the songs or any characters used and the story line is all my own. Enjoy! =D_

_Fade onto a Catholic church. Batman sits atop of it; waiting . . . he shows no emotion. Suddenly people come screaming and running out of the church. A green fog-like gas pours into the streets. The church goers and citizen, affected by the gas, start to sing:_

_**"Nox Noctis Venit**_

_**Save us**_

**Salvation Army Woman:**

_**Angels arise**_

_**As night must fall and**_

_**Radiant eyes**_

_**Stare down**_

_**On us all**_

_**If the powers that be**_

_**Be beyond our call**_

_**Then angels arise**_

_**As the night must**_

_**Fall...**_

**Citizens:**

_**I can hear the thunder roll**_

_**I can feel the lightning strike**_

_**Could a storm be on its way**_

_**How I wish it would stay light**_

_**It's so much better in the day**_

_**Everything seems safe and bright**_

_**Looks like it's gonna be a dark one tonight!**_

_**Looks like it's gonna be a dark one tonight!**_

**Woman & Streetwalker:**

_**Come, come and cry**_

_**Cry, cry to heaven**_

_**Say a prayer and light a candle**_

_**Toll a bell**_

_**Come, come and cry**_

_**Cry unto heaven**_

_**And if your tears fall on deaf ears then**_

_**Go ahead**_

_**And cry like hell**_

**Citizens:**

_**Will the sirens never cease**_

_**Will the fires fade away**_

_**Gotham City is our home**_

_**But we fear the end of days**_

_**From the cradle to the grave**_

_**From the dawn to the last twilight**_

_**Looks like it's gonna be a dark one tonight**_

_**Looks like it's gonna be a dark one tonight**_

**Woman, Streetwalker & Boy Soprano:**

_**Angels arise**_

_**As night must fall and**_

_**Glorious eyes stare down**_

_**On us all**_

_**If the powers that be**_

_**Be beyond our call**_

_**Then angels arise**_

_**As the night must surely, always, always**_

_**Fall...**_

_**Nox Noctis Venit**_

_**Nox Noctis Venit**_

_**Tenebrae Tenebris Involvunt**_

_**Tenebrae Tenebris Involvunt**_

_**Salva Nos, Domine**_

_**Salva Nos, Domine**_

_**Come midnight's midnight**_

_**Come midnight's midnight**_

_**When the dark entwines with darkness**_

_**When the dark entwines with darkness**_

_**Save us O' Lord**_

_**Save us**_

_**Save us..."**_

**_The Police show up and calm everything down. Gordon appears next to Batman._**

_Gordon__: _Scarecrow. Released his gas during the services

Batman: He leave any clues?

Gordon: We didn't find anything.

Batman: I'll look as soon as your people leave

Gordon: You know sometimes I wonder how we do this every night, especially you.

_Batman says nothing and Gordon leaves. Batman watches the police leave and he flies down into the streets. He walks into Crime Alley and the night flashes into his mind. _

**"Hear the screams of the mad and desperate**

**Hear the cries of the lost and lonely**

**There are things that happen only in the dark **

**That's the sound of an old dream dying**

**And that's the birth of an original sin**

**There are things that happen only in the dark**

**And I see it all**

**I see it**

**All of the devils are rising**

**As all of the angels are starting to fall**

**Maybe it's a curse**

**Maybe it's a gift**

**But I see it all**

**I work the graveyard shift**

**I work the graveyard shift**

**I work the graveyard shift**

**God speed**

**God speed**

**God speed, speed us a**

**God speed**

**God speed**

**God speed, speed us away**

**God speed**

**God speed**

**God speed, speed us away**

**Safe home, safe...**

**Only in the dark all the criminals gather**

**Always searching for the ultimate crime**

**Chaos and corruption and annihilation**

**Infinite victims, infinitesimal time**

**And it's time to unleash the furies**

**Stop it now and draw a line in the sand**

**This is where all of the evil festers**

**Only in the dark I will make my stand**

**And I see it all**

**I see it**

**All of the devils are rising**

**As all of the angels are starting to fall**

**God speed**

**God speed**

**God speed, speed us away**

**Safe home, safe home**

**God speed, speed us away**

**(Instrumental)**

**The nightmares never end**

**I never sleep, I never wake**

**And after all these years I dedicate myself**

**To the memories of the innocent destroyed by crime**

**And to my parents who I buried**

**When I was only eight**

**To all the ghosts long departed**

**To all the ghosts who still wait**

**I swear, I vow**

**Right here, right now**

**All of the angels are falling**

**As all of the devils are starting to rise**

**Now the time has come**

**Now it's time to stop**

**Is there anybody here who does not hear these cries?**

**I work the graveyard shift"**

Oracle _On the communication device in the Batsuit__: _Batman? What's going on?

Batman_: _Everything's fine. Police found evidence of Scarecrow.

Oracle_: _You suspect something else?

Batman_: _He wouldn't go after a church. I'm going to look around.

Oracle_: _Keep me updated_. __Their communication cuts off. Batman walks to the front of the church and walks inside. He hears a noise come from a children's playroom. An oversized jack-in-the-box sits in the middle of the room. He pulls out a batarang and slowly inches towards it. When he gets a good aim he throws the batarang and the crank. The music stops playing and the box springs open. The jack has a note taped to its mouth. _

_Follow The Arrows_

_-J_

Batman _on the communication device__: _Joker's been here.

Oracle_:_ Do you think he's working with Scarecrow?

Batman_:_ I'm not sure. I'm going to keep looking. Can you turn the detective vision on?

Oracle_: _You're all set_. __Communication breaks off. The detective vision turns on and Batman sees arrows pointing towards the sanctuary. He creeps closer and closer and quietly enters the room. Detective mode shuts off and a vine grabs him and holds him above the floor. _

Batman _in pain__: _Ivy! _The plant squeezes him tighter__._

The Joker_coming out of the back room__:_ Not so tight Ivy. I want him alive_._

Poison Ivy _obviously annoyed__: _I don't even know why I agreed to work with you. _The plant drop Batman._

Harley Quinn _standing next to The Joker__: _Come on Red_._

Poison Ivy_: _Harley I love you but I can't stand him. _She sneers at The Joker__. _I'm out!

The Joker_: _Fine. Boys! _Two henchmen grab Batman and stand him up. Batman's still weak from Ivy's plant. Ivy leaves, taking her plants with her._

The Joker i_n disgust__: _Women.

Harley Quinn _surprised and offended__: _Hey!

The Joker _ignoring Harley's reaction__: _Anyways. . . Hiya Bats! I knew you would find me_._

Batman _calmly__: _What's your plan Joker?

The Joker_: _It's a surprise Batsy old boy. I just wanted to announce myself. _He puts on a gas mask. _But for now enjoy your present_. __He pushes a button and gas starts to fill the room. _Craney let me borrow some of his fear gas. Enjoy! _He laughs and him, Harley and the henchman run up to roof and climb into The Joker's helicopter some more henchmen flew for him. Batman kneels and coughs as the gas fills the room._

(Songs Used So Far Are Called Angels Arise/Graveyard Shift)


End file.
